Game of love - Part 5
by One Piece is LOVE
Summary: He decided to learn... Having fun is the first thing to do after you wake up! And well...Eating of course! Stranger danger. Well...I'm not spoiling anything...


**Hey there again!! Sorry, I didn't have the time to write this, so I had a small break and now I'm writing it again. Hope you like it!** They had played for awhile, so they didn't notice how the sun was already starting to go down. The started packing their stuff and going back. It was dark, even though the sun was still up a little.

"Huh?"

Luffy mumbled.

"What is it, Luffy?"

Law asked.

"The lights don't work..."

Luffy answered.

They put some candles on and placed some snacks on the table, if someone happens to be hungry...all of them. They all sat down to the dining table and started eating in the light of the candles.

Luffy was the first one to finish. So he walked to a window and looked out of it.

"Will I ever be able to swim? What if I drown?"

Luffy thought.

The others had finished eating as well, but they had something in mind...They had blown the candles off and hid them self from Luffy. They knew that Luffy got scared easily...So if someone happend to scare him, they could possible get him to fall on them or hug Luffy out of the scare.

Kid, Zoro and Ace jumped out and scared Luffy.

"I've got you now!"

Kid, Zoro and Ace yelled.

"AHHHHHH!"

Luffy yelled.

They all looked at each others and were a bit surprised, because only one person was supposed to do it.

Luffy had ran away. Outside.

Luffy is a fast runner...

Luffy ended up at a high edge. It was a giant rock that looked like a very small mountain. He was sitting on the edge of it, but not too close, so he wouldn't fall in the water. He had some tears in his eyes, but after he realized it was a prank he stood up.

"Shishishishi-"

Luffy laughed before hearing a voice.

"Hey there!"

Some stranger said.

"Wanna join our fun?"

The other one said.

Two strangers were standing in front of Luffy.

"Leave me alone."

Luffy said.

"Why? Who in their right mind would want to be alone?"

The stranger asked.

"Everyone who knows that you two are bad company."

Luffy answered.

"Huh?"

The stranger said.

"Are you kidding? **A girl** who talks back? This is the best trip ever!"

The stranger says.

Luffy was in a tiny shock. He was mistook...From a guy to a girl...

"I am not a girl! I am a guy!

Luffy yelled.

He ripped his shirt open.

"Oh, don't be like that. We like you even if you're flat chested."

The stranger says.

Luffy backs up a bit.

"You're so drunk..."

Luffy says.

Luffy tries to push them, so he could leave.

"Where are you going? You're staying with us!"

The stranger says.

"No I'm not! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

Luffy yelled.

The stragers grapped Luffy's hands and tried to kiss him. Luffy quickly shook them off and ran a bit to the side. He fell off...the edge?

"NO!"

Marco yelled.

He pushed the stragers to the ground and jumped after Luffy. Luffy had already been in the water for few seconds, so he had swallowed some water. Marco grapped him and pulled him to the sand level.

"Luffy! Can you hear me?"

Marco asked.

Luffy wasn't moving so far. The others had heard the yelling so they came out of the house.

"He isn't breathing!"

Marco yelled.

Law rushed to Luffy. Since he was studying to be a doctor, doing CPR should be easy.

" **Who** the hell did this to him?"

Ace, Zoro and Kid asked.

"After you scared him, he ran to the edge of that rock and the two strangers started going closer to him. They thought he was a girl so they started talking to him. I got worried so I went up there, and that was when he fell of the edge. I jumped after him...He couldn't survive alone..."

Marco told the others.

After that Ace and Zoro took off. Both with demon-mode-on.

Law had done his job right. Luffy woke up coughing up water.

"Hey there...assholes!"

Ace and Zoro yelled behind the rock.

They beat up the two strangers and then came back. They all went inside.

"Luffy...Why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim? We could have teached you..."

Sabo said.

"I...I didn't want to...I thought you would think that I was lame..."

Luffy answered.

"What? No one would think your lame."

Zoro said.

"Yeah...It's kinda cute..."

Ace mumbled.

"We can teach you how to swim? That's what you were doing with Marco earlier, right?"

Law asked.

"Yeah...He heard that I couldn't swim, when I was talking to myself...So he decided to help me with swimming..."

Luffy answered.

Ace walked to Luffy and hugged him. "You can always tell everything go us. We're family and friends after all. If something were to happen to you..."

Ace said

"Yeah. Thanks you guys..."

Luffy said while trying to stand up.

His legs were numb because of the fear, so he just fell back to the sand. Ace kneeled down in front of Luffy. "You can't walk, so I'll carry you."

Ace told Luffy.

Luffy wrapped his hands around his brothers neck and just then Ace grapped a tight grip on Luffy's legs. Luffy was still shaking.

"Thanks Ace..."

Luffy mumbled to Ace's ear and fell asleep.

They all changed and did everything they needed to before going to sleep. Ace decided to sleep next to Luffy, the others picked the partners with the way the last time did.

Ace had wrapped his hands around Luffy, so he wouldn't be afraid anymore. And that he wouldn't get any nightmares.

Two AM...

Luffy had a nightmare, about falling to the sea again. He started shaking like crazy. Ace woke up.

"Luffy..."

Ace mumbled.

Ace took their blanket, and wrapped it around them. He placed Luffy between his legs and hugged him tightly.

"Calm down...It's just a bad dream...I'm right here..."

Ace whispered, not wanting to wake up the others.

Nine AM...

The others had woken up, but Ace and Luffy were still asleep. Luffy was hugging Ace's waist and Ace was holding Luffy's head. It seems that the nightmare had ended and Luffy calmed down.

One PM...

They were still asleep. How long can those two sleep? Aren't they getting hungry?

"Really? Still asleep?"

Marco mumbled to himself when entering the room.

Marco walked outside to Sanji.

"Mind making something to eat? I'm going to wake up the two and I bet they are hungry."

Marco asked Sanji who was sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, sure. Of course!"

Sanji answered then ran-walked to the kitchen.

After a half an hour...

Marco walked next to the bed.

"Wake up you two. It's a good time to wake up. You have been sleeping for a **long** time."

Marco said.

Neither of them woke up. They just kept sleeping. Right after that Kid and Law had entered the room.

"Huh? They are still asleep?"

Kid asked.

"Yup. I tried waking them up, but no effect."

Marco told them.

"Kid no-"

Law said but did not get to finish.

"I have an idea!"

Kid yelled.

Kid walked to the kitchen where Sanji was making food.

"Smells good- No wait! Do we have any ice cubes, Sanji?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah we do. In the freezer. Why?"

Sanji asked.

"Do you have anytime? Come see this!"

Kid told Sanji.

"I guess I can leave for few minutes..."

Sanji thought.

Kid and Sanji walked to the beds. Before anyone doing anything, Kid took his phone out.

"Film this, then we can show everyone!"

Kid said while giving the phone to Marco.

"Okay?"

Marco said.

Kid had two ice cubes in his hands. He dropped them down Luffy's and Ace's pants.

Few seconds later...

"AHHHHHH! IT'S COLD!"

Luffy and Ace yelled.

Both of them jumped off the bed.

Kid started laughing, Law was smiling, Sanji blushing a bit and Marco holding his laughter while filming the whole thing.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your faces!"

Kid yelled.

"That was really cold...Are you okay Ace?"

Luffy mumbled, then asked Ace.

"Yeah..."

Ace said while blushing.

The others ran to the room when they heard the scream.

"Is everything okay?"

Sabo asked being the first one to the enter the room.

"Yeah...We just got pranked, I guess..."

Ace answered.

"Now...Since everyone is here, let's eat!"

Sanji said.

Luffy and Ace jumped and ran to the kitchen while their stomachs rumbled. They grapped few plates of food and then jumped on the chairs to eat.

After everyone was done eating...

"So, Luffy?"

Zoro asked.

"Yeah?"

Luffy asked.

"Do you want to start learning how to swim after you have rested from eating?"

Zoro added.

"Su-...Sure!"

Luffy said while letting out a big smile.

 **Thank you for reading! This will continue soon, sorry that I kept you waiting, some stuff just happend. Well...I hope you like what you're reading and sorry if there are any mistakes!**


End file.
